


His Boy

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Bruce can’t help but admire his little Robin





	His Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoya/gifts).



Bruce sighed, Dick’s giggles still echoing in his ears. He was thankful the boy was still too young to fully comprehend what he was doing to Bruce, though he wouldn’t be surprised if he at least had an idea. Dick was good with people like that. Training had been more of an exercise in his restraint than anything, Dick insisting he practice in his Robin suit. They were still ironing out the kinks in the design, making small alterations to ensure it fitted him properly and didn’t hinder him in a fight. The tiny leotard he insisted upon was even more indecent than just wearing his actual underwear, for heavens sake. It also had the unwanted side effect of catching his eye. 

The first time he’d bent over to stretch in them Bruce had choked on his water, grown flushed as Dick bounded over to make sure he was ok. He’d looked up at him, so concerned and oblivious, running small hands over him to make sure he was ok. Bruce had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, aware of Dick’s eyes following him the whole way, the ghost of his hands moving over him. He’d never been so hard in his life. 

The second time, Dick had shot up seemed overnight. His leotard pulled tightly, making it obvious he’d once again “forgotten” his cup. Dick threw himself around the room, swinging on the aerial hoops one moment, walking on his hands and doing flips the next. Bruce couldn’t make up his mind on which view he preferred, the sight Dick’s perfect, soft ass with his leotard giving him a wedgie, or the sight of Dick’s cute little cock outlined by the straining spandex, bouncing as he moved. He’d chafed his cock raw afterwards, dreamt of suckling on Dick’s small balls and cock until he cried and came in his mouth. He could barely look Dick in the eyes the next morning.

This time, Dick had fallen off the obstacle course, twisted his ankle too badly to walk. Bruce picked him up and couldn’t help but feel just how tiny and fragile his boy was. And he really was his, heart and soul, willing to give his life to be by Bruce’s side on the streets. Bruce gently caressed his ankle, checking it for swelling and any other injuries. He slid his fingers down, trailed them across the sole of Dick’s foot - and Dick started to giggle. Bruce froze. The giggle died off. Dick slowly leant forward, resting his hand over Bruce’s on his ankle. 

“It’s ok, I like being tickled.” He reassured him. “I promise I’ll try not to kick you if you do it again.”

Bruce snorted, the tension broken. He began to press his fingers back against Dick’s foot, lightly running his nails against his arch. Dick began to giggle, the sound echoing. Then he threw his head back and collapsed onto the medical bed, laughing and squirming. Bruce smiled, bringing his hands up to tickle the insides of his thighs. He couldn’t help his gaze drifting along the edge of Dick’s leotard, admiring his soft, hairless skin under his hands. He leaned forwards, brought his hands up along Dick’s sides. His boy looked so beautiful, eyes wet with tears and cheeks flushed as he gasped for breath and laughed, writhing under his hands. 

“Mercy! Mercy!” Dick cried. “I give!”

Bruce pulled his hands back, resting them in his lap. He wasn’t surprised to find himself hard. He knew he had to be blushing, although he was nowhere near as red as Dick. Dick smiled at him, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. Quickly he wrapped his own ankle before wandering back upstairs, leaving Bruce slightly hunched over in the chair. 

His hands still felt warm, and as he closed his eyes he swore he could still feel what Dick’s supple thighs and slender waist felt like under his fingers. He sighed again, a contented smile on his face. He slid a hand down into his workout shorts, legs automatically spreading. He rested the waistband beneath his balls and quickly began to jerk himself off, other hand playing with his balls. He wondered what it’d feel like to slide a finger up Dick’s crack, to tease him and rub against his hole. Dick wouldn’t be able to stay still, would probably squirm and beg him. He already knew Bruce was weak to his doe eyes, would flutter his eyelashes and get his own way, get Bruce’s thick finger sliding into him. He was so small it’d be a struggle to get the second in, would leave him teary and trembling. He’d have to take his time with Dick, treasure him, maybe even lick into his hole until he was loose and dripping. 

Bruce panted harshly, felt himself growing close. His hips started to thrust, forcing him to hump into his hand faster and faster. Ever since he first saw Dick come out in that little leotard and vest he’d wanted to grab handfuls of that beautiful ass, bury his face in it and lick until Dick was crying. Bite his way down those smooth thighs, make Dick moan his name... he shuddered and came, thick cock twitching in his hand. 

Bruce gently settled back in his chair, tucked his half hard cock back in his pants. He eyed off the cum dripping down his hand, shrugged and started to lick it off. He wondered if Dick did the same, if he even jerked off yet. The afterglow had left him warm and lazy, content to just bask in it. He’d clean up properly later.

Upstairs, Dick softly clicked shut the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships, cosplay and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better!


End file.
